The Eye-Catcher
by hantzd1
Summary: While waiting for Twilight to arrive, Rarity abides her time by using a sleepy Rainbow Dash as her mannequin. A request to JBlaser. Thank you.


Rainbow Dash couldn't stand the idea of having a bad grade, and neither would her friends Rarity (the fashionista), and Twilight Sparkle (the mere genius). Economics/social studies class was indeed nobody's forte, but knowing that the pursuit of such a tolerable grade is at its highest, the teacher decided to set the students in groups - a way to make it as fun and a gain of much experience as possible. Each group had to come up with a project - an eye-catcher, as the teacher would say. And for extra credit, details must be added. By the time class ended and every student exited the room, Twilight suggested that she and her two friends should meet her at the library.

Rainbow and Rarity entered the library, just as they were instructed. However, there was no sight of her yet. While they were waiting, they decided to grab a book.

"She said to meet us here... now where is she?" Rainbow whispered at the risk of making any noise. Apparently, she was impatient.

"I'm sure she'll turn up..." Rarity replied in a whisper as well.

Minutes later, Rainbow harshly passed out, with Rarity still waiting patiently with a book in hand. However, boredom has gotten the better of her aside of grade failure. So, the fashion artist decided to make a project of her own. She put the book down on the table, quietly brought out her trusty nail kit, opened it up, and pulled out a pink glass nail polish bottle.

"And now to try on this prize-winning pink nail polish..." Rarity said softly. She slowly grabbed her friend's hand and carefully applied the polish to the blank nails. Her accuracy was indeed top notch, assuring not a drop was outside. However, she carried a plastic bottle of acetone polish remover with her, planting it beside her at the ready.

Rainbow was indeed a heavy sleeper aside from being an awesomeness-carrying athlete. So, being bothered would be the least of her worries. But of course, she wouldn't realize that she was given a manicure by her best friend.

Rarity was finished with painting the nails, but then it hit her. She couldn't stand the sight of seeing a subject go un-primped to its fullest. Ergo, she decided to take the professional route, and turn Rainbow into a model project.

While the librarian exited her post, Rarity quickly took off Rainbow's shoes and socks in order to apply the polish to her toe nails. Again, accurate and persistent, she worked her way through each toe, and applying miniature drops of the polish remover on the side of each of her toenails. Luckily, Rainbow didn't even budge. As for the fashionista expert, it still wasn't enough.

"Time to pull out all the stops! Forgive me darling..." Rarity apologized. She then brought our her emergency fashion kit, consisting of what seemed to be a business suit, purple high heels, a belt filled with diamonds on the side. Her shoes were some of the spare pairs she picked up in case of what she stated as either "a fashionably and unapproachable emergency", or a faux pas in her presence. She set the belt around the suit pants and buckled it to a perfect fit. It was then she brought out her hair comb and brush combo before picking up the sleeping athlete and fixing her friend's trademark rainbow hairstyle into the fashion expert's similar coiffure, only with a better hair tip. After setting Rainbow's hair up, Rarity covered her up in the business suit.

The fashionista put a put a finger on her chin, thinking that something was still missing. So, she abruptly brought out her accessories and makeup kits, and approached to Rainbow's face. From there, she applied miniature amounts so mascara and eyeliner, ensuring she doesn't hurt her friend's eyes. Again, she was accurate and precise with every tool she has in hand. After applying blush and light blue lipstick, she then brought out what looked like white diamond earrings, which were luckily clip-ons. She approached to Rainbow's ears and carefully clipped them onto each earlobe. Following that, she then picked up two gold bracelets and placed them onto each of her wrists.

After several minutes of tinkering and adding extra touches (along with a spritzing Rainbow lightly with a bit of perfume), Rarity stood back and made a frame out two fingers from each hand, signifying it was a masterpiece. She patted herself on the back and flipped her hair in confidence. "Rarity darling, you've done it again! A athlete in style!"

The bell rung, which woke Rainbow.

"Oh no! I gotta get to practice!" Rainbow cried, getting out of her chair and making a rush. She was unaware that she could run fast in high heels. At the same time, Twilight entered the library and waved at Rarity.

"Sorry, I got held up. Fluttershy insisted to meet her animals again."

Rarity answered after Twilight wondered where Rainbow was going in a hurry. "She had to leave for soccer practice."

"So I guess our project will have to postpone..." Twilight lowered her head in shame.

"Don't feel bad, Twilight. We can still make the time..." Rarity smiled, putting an arm around Twilight's shoulder as they both exited the library.

Meanwhile, Rainbow entered the soccer field, unaware that several of her teammates glanced in awe of her new look. She wondered what was going on until she blindly came across a bright flash of light in front of her face. It was then she saw a group of photographers, who were impressed with her new look themselves.

"CHS star athlete Rainbow Dash takes title of "most beautiful girl everywhere! Make way... for the boss!" One of them exclaimed.

Much to her immediate dismay, Rainbow's face was on the cover of every newspaper in school. The beautiful athlete rushed her way to the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her face turned from light disgust to anger.

"Okay, someone's gonna pay dearly for this!" Rainbow angrily sneered before making her way out. At the same time, cameras were pointing at her direction.


End file.
